


Missing In Action

by I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole!levi, Eventual Smut, M/M, Modern!Eren, Tags to be added, World Modern Dimension, broken!eren, dimension switching, protective!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975/pseuds/I_ship_faster_than_fedex_975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is sent to a modern world dimension and Levi sets out to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am not the original author of the first 4 chapters. The original author dicontinued the story so they gave it to us to continue I hope you guys like it.

The first thing Eren heard when he woke up was something he hadn’t heard quite so loudly before, the sounds of water brushing against the sides of a canal softly, though it wasn’t as rough a noise. His motionless body was lying on something soft and wet, and that something was also very grainy and uncomfortable. For reasons unknown to him, he was also soaking wet and freezing because of it.

His hand ached too; the place he usually bit at to transform into a titan was the worst. Everything seemed to hurt, like he’d been knocked around in a boxing ring against Levi for 12 rounds. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the reason he was unconscious anyway.

His tired green eyes fluttered open slowly, a small groan coming from him as the light immediately assaulted his eyes. Deciding that he couldn’t stay down anymore, in case something happened and he needed to fight, he sat up slowly, wincing at a painful feeling in his ribs. It felt like his entire body was on fire and doused in ice at the same time, the feeling neither comfortable nor pleasant.

He heard a couple of gasps to his right and glanced over to where they had come from, a boy and girl were staring back at him in shock and worry. He raised an eyebrow and shakily went to stand up, falling back onto his knees almost straightaway as his legs buckled underneath him. He cursed under his breath and supported his weak body with an equally weak arm, breathing heavily at how painful that had been.

“E-Excuse me? Are you okay?” The boy asked him, taking a tentative step towards Eren with his hand clasped tightly around the girl’s. Eren raised his head to reply but a sight to his left made him stop and stare at it. “Wh-What the hell is that?!” He gaped at the large body of water, stretching out into the distance.

“The sea? Sir, are you feeling okay. Y-You’re…covered in blood…” The boy spoke again, deciding to be more firm as the previously unconscious boy he’d just stumbled upon clearly didn’t have an inch of sanity or piece of mind.

Eren stared at the ‘sea’ before looking at the boy in confusion. “I…where the hell am I?” He asked slowly, looking down at himself and realising that he was, in fact, covered in blood. “What…what happened?”

“Al, call 999, this guy needs medical help.” The guy muttered to his girlfriend, putting a hand on Eren’s shoulder and getting the brunette boy to look at him, though the latter’s expression was entirely fearful and on the verge of hysteric.

“My name’s Kyle, my girlfriend here is Alice.” He started talking slowly, staying completely calm though Alice was obviously terrified. “What’s your name?”

Eren took a while to respond, just looking at the sea again then into Kyle’s eyes worriedly before stammering out a reply. “E-Eren.”

“Okay, Eren. It’s obvious you’re quite shaken up, what’s the last thing you remember?” The taller boy replied just as calmly as he had before, moving to sit Eren down on a rock as he looked like was going to collapse anyway.

“U-Um, I was with Levi and Mikasa…we were fighting Titans outside the wa-”

“Fighting Titans? There’s no such thing, Eren.” Kyle cut him off, his eyes wide and shocked.

“N-No, there is! Haven’t you heard of them? You must have, they killed most of humanity! Can you take me back to Trost District, it’s in the South. We went out there and….” Eren insisted, breathing heavily from the combined pain and confusion.

“There’s no Trost District…or Titans. We’re in England, there’s no Titans here.” Kyle replied slowly, as Alice got off the phone and came to stand behind him. “They’ll be here in 5 minutes, they said.” She whispered nervously, looking at Eren with a scared expression on her delicately pretty face.

“England? Isn’t that in the outside world? That’s beyond the wall; you could get killed by Titans any minute!” Eren freaked out, glancing around rapidly as if a Titan was to appear any minute.

Kyle and Alice both looked, understandably, shocked at what Eren was saying, as the brunette boy completely disregarded his battered body and stood up to go where his broken mind wanted to take him. Maybe back to where these supposed Levi and Mikasa were. However, he didn’t get further than three steps across the sand before his knees gave out and he fell onto the ground in almost full tears.

The ambulance and police couldn’t have come at a better time, 3 paramedics and 2 police officers coming onto the sand and stopping at the sight of Eren on the floor hysterically crying and Kyle and Alice a few steps away looking completely confused.

They didn’t stop in shock for long and the paramedics instantly went to sort Eren’s injuries out, one just about managing to calm him down from his excessive panicking while the others focused on getting him ready to head up to the ambulance. The police officers moved to the couple and asked what had happened while they were around Eren, getting all the complete honest answers Kyle could muster up after his cool composure was shaken up.

After the ambulance had gone, and the police officers had taken any details and statements they needed from the two, they shared a single terrified glance before retreating back to their respective houses, their parents questioning why their neighbours saw them by police cars and an ambulance and demanding to know what happened.

 

 

 

“Very badly injured, left leg broken, 2 broken ribs, multiple cuts and bruises across his entire body, shoulder had a deep wound with splinters of wood inside, samples suggest oak? Right hand has deep teeth marks just below the thumb and multiple head wounds. The harness he was wearing around his body also left friction burns all over his legs, arms and torso.” One nurse listed off to the visiting psychiatrist, called in to assess the newly discovered boy’s mental state.

“How was he when he was found?” Dr Wilkinson asked with a frown as he looked through the window at the sedated being in the hospital bed; he was awake but silent, staring up at the ceiling. It was a slightly disconcerting contrast to how loud and distressed he’d been when he was brought into the hospital at first.

“He was found on the beach by two teenagers, one 17, the other 19. He was unconscious when they first approached him but woke up, seemingly in a lot of pain though that’s expected from the state of him. Didn’t recognise what the sea was, and constantly talked about fighting Titans and a place called Trost District. Apparently he was with two people called Levi and Mikasa before he was found on the beach.” The nurse replied sadly, looking at the 15 year old boy with a soft sigh. “He seemed like a good kid after he calmed down, I don’t understand what happened to him.”

“It’s a troubling situation for anyone, especially someone as young as him.” The doctor nodded, in complete agreement that the boy seemed innocent and defeated. “I’ll have to talk to him to assess him properly, my initial guess if that he has some degree of schizophrenia.” He spoke as he thanked the nurse with a soft smile before heading into the room and sitting down by Eren’s bed.

The green eyed boy looked at him blankly, waiting for him to speak first instead of using his hoarse voice from all his crying and shouting. His expression was a little eerie to Dr Wilkinson as he couldn’t tell what the boy was thinking.

“Hello, Eren. My name’s John Wilkinson, I’m a psychiatrist here at the hospital. Can you tell me a bit about yourself?” He started simply, wanting to know a bit about the boy before questioning him into quite triggering matters.

Eren watched him for a while before looking back up at the ceiling and sighing. “My name’s Eren Jaeger. I’m 15 years old and a member of the Survey Corps. I used to live in Shiganshina District until I was 10 when the Titans overran the town and broke down Wall Maria. Since then I’ve lived in Trost District.”

Dr Wilkinson had started making notes until mention of the ‘Survey Corps’, knowing it was universally a military term, and everything that followed the mystifying idea that this child could have been part of any military group just added to his confusion.

__

“Eren, are you sure this is all real?”

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's convinced the doctor that he's crazy, Levi reads a note from Eren in case he died

_“Eren, are you sure this is all real?”_

“Yes, it’s all real! Why doesn’t anyone believe me? I swear it’s real, it’s my whole life!” Eren replied, clearly getting agitated almost straightaway at the accusation that everything he was saying was a lie. It was real; he knew it was, why couldn’t anyone understand that?

“I’m sorry, there’s just no visible proof that Titans are even real, let alone a 15 year old boy could possibly be part of a military group fighting them.” Dr Wilkinson replied calmly, knowing that he couldn’t get defensive because that wouldn’t help the situation. “Is there anyone who looks after you? Like a parent or guardian?”

“Levi.” Eren spoke quickly, having a deep respect for the older man and needing him around purely for support and comfort by his presence. “Levi Ackerman.”

“Levi Ackerman….” The doctor repeated slowly, looking down at the notes he’d received before seeing the boy and seeing the same name. “The one you were fighting Titans with before you woke up on the beach?” He raised an eyebrow towards the brunette boy.

“Yes, he’s my squad leader. And….friend..” Eren felt his cheeks go slightly pink in thinking about the short black haired man that had taken him into his squad.

“Is he definitely real then?” John asked softly, dreading what might happen if Eren had convinced himself he had this guardian in Levi Ackerman when he wasn’t a real person.

“Y-Yeah, he is.” Eren nodded, shivering under the thin blanket as he remembered how Levi had brutally beaten him up in front of a whole courthouse of people to ensure him going to his group and, effectively, saving his life. That amount of physical contact, however negative, couldn’t be imagined up by his brain, no matter how deluded he was.

Dr Wilkinson nodded before sighing and standing up, holding his hand out for Eren to shake. “I think I can make a full diagnosis for you now, Eren. We’ll arrange a place for you to stay until…Levi can come along and take you home.”

Eren furrowed his brows, knowing the doctor didn’t believe him but shook his hand away, laying back in his bed and sighing as the doctor left the room, leaving him alone.

 

 

“Eren?!” Mikasa screamed to the bustling area of Trost District, her adoptive brother having gone missing while they were on a Survey Corps mission outside the wall. Levi had told her that he’d probably gone back to their home, out of comforting the girl from losing the last part of her family she had. “EREN?!”

She received no answer and pulled away from Levi’s reassuring grip on her arm, heading to the house they shared with Armin, flinging the door open with Levi hot on her heels. “Armin, have you seen Eren?”

The small blond boy shook his head and looked at her in worry, stopping in his actions of cleaning their living space. “He went on a mission with you? Has he…” He cut himself off under Levi’s sharp glare, but it made no difference to Mikasa’s reaction.

Usually keeping her emotions in check, she swayed on her feet and managed to lean against the table, her body shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. “L-Levi..” She whimpered, making the short man step towards her with his eyebrow furrowed. “Mikasa….”

“This is all your fault!” She blamed him, moving so her hands were gripping his shirt and she was death glaring him with watery eyes, obviously quite upset by the fact her brother had gone. “If you’d just done your job properly and protected him, he’d still be here!”

“Mikasa, this is not my fault.” Levi replied bitterly, gripping her wrists to stop her from ripping the shirt and glaring back at her, insulted that he would be held responsible for Eren’s ‘death’. “That little brat tried to transform into his Titan form and was attacked halfway through. He disappeared after that. I couldn’t have protected him, even if I’d tried to.”

Mikasa continued to glare at him, before pulling away and rushing out of the house in her anger. She stormed down the streets, pushing past people in her haste to get away from Levi and the house she used to share with her brother and best friend. Once she reached the wall, she used her manoeuvre gear to get up to the wall and sat down on the edge, looking over the Titan territory as tears started streaming down her face faster.

“H-How could I have lost all my family already?” She whispered to herself, barely noticing the small whirr of wires that indicated Levi had followed her and stood slightly behind her, looking out at the horizon and frowning as he saw a blue light where they had been when Eren had disappeared. “Mikasa, does that look unusual?” He asked calmly, letting go of his leader like attitude and getting her input.

She looked up at him in disgust before following his gaze and standing up again, wiping at her eyes as she looked at it closely. “Very unusual. What could it be?” She murmured softly, turning to look at Levi. “Maybe it could help us in looking for Eren.” The black haired girl desperately clung onto any hope she could possibly have that Eren was still alive.

“We’ll have to arrange an expedition to go out there. We might be ready to set out in a week. We still need to recover from this one.” Levi nodded, despite the normal preparation time for an expedition being a month. He felt some sort of obligation to find the impulsive idiot that he’d grown kind of fond of in their time of knowing each other.

“Why not now? We can go, you and me.” Mikasa looked at him hopefully, wanting to get her brother back as soon as possible. “He was injured, Levi. We need to find him, he could be anywhere.”

“Wherever he is, we’ll set out in a week with reinforcements. It wouldn’t help him if we got killed on the way because we were reckless. That’s how he gets in trouble. Let’s not make his mistakes.” Levi replied firmly before turning to go and explain the predicament to Commander Erwin.

However he made a quick detour back to the Ackerman-Jaeger-Arlelt household and ignored Armin’s questions as he made his way to Eren’s room, finding the box of Eren’s possessions and opening it carelessly as he knelt on the floor.

The conversation regarding the note was definitely out of character for Eren, the boy seemed almost certain he was going to die at some point and had even prepared a note for Levi, of all people, in case he did. He seemed genuinely scared about himself dying for that conversation and, though they never spoke of it, Levi always knew when Eren was hesitant about a mission because he always had that same fearful glint in his eyes that he’d had during their hushed conversation.

_“Levi, if I ever die…there’s a box in my room, it’s got a note in it….read it please? Just don’t let Mikasa or Armin read it….”_

_"Eren, you’re not going to die.”_

_“If I do, if I go berserk or a Titan kills me….then read it. Just not before that, okay?”_

_“…Eren….”_

_“Please?”_

_"…..Fine.”_

Not that he thought Eren was dead, this was just in case he needed a reason to motivate himself to find the brown haired boy, not that he needed one at all. Amongst the various trinkets and broken harness pieces and his basement key, there was a note addressed to Levi Ackerman hidden at the bottom of the box. He pulled it out and set the box to the side, opening the note as he settled down to read it.

_Levi,_

_I don’t think I ever thanked you properly for saving my life all those times, and saving Mikasa and Armin too. Truth is, I couldn’t word it to explain exactly how thankful I am for all that. Honestly? I know I irritate you a lot, and you lost ~~your squad~~ some of your friends because of me but I can’t_

_~~I’m so bad at writing these kinds of things, I can’t remember the last time I wrote something. But~~_

Levi could barely read the scribbled out sentences but once he managed to decipher the scrawled writing, his eyes widened. Quickly regaining his composure, despite no one being around to see it, he continued to read.

_~~I love you~~ _

_~~I may like you a lot?~~_

_Okay, I’m just saying this outright. Recently I’ve been liking you maybe more than I should? Even though you can be a real dick…_

Levi couldn’t hide a small smirk at that. 

_…you are still….well, I don’t hate you. Even after you beat me up multiple times, called me names and called me a kid, I still can’t stop thinking about you and I guess I may kind of love you?_

_If you’re reading this then obviously I’m not around anymore (dead, disappeared, whatever) so you can’t use this against me._

_Actually, love doesn’t seem like a strong enough word….._

_Levi Ackerman, I love you and I will until my last heartbeat._

 

And Levi Ackerman couldn't say that he was dreaming this. Eren Jaeger loved him and, by hell, he was going to get that brown-haired, green-eyed reckless idiotic brat back if it killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets his new family. Hanji and Erwin discover something that Levi continues to deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not edited this chapter yet so I'll be going back and editing. Let me know if you see any mistakes, in the comments.

Eren lay down fully on the hospital bed with a soft sigh. He'd been in the hospital for 3 days and, each time a different nurse had come in and tried to persuade him that his world wasn't real. Each time they'd been met with the hotheaded teenager screaming expletives and curses at them which, of course, meant that each time it happened, he'd been sedated to calm him down.

The days were passing painfully slowly and, though he was well on the mend, he still had to wait out the night before moving in with the doctor's adult daughter. Apparently her son was a couple of years older than Eren and so the two would be sharing a room.

The son, Adam, was currently sitting next to Eren's bedside. He was blond with green eyes and was, quite honestly, a very good looking guy though Eren refused to look at him after a red blush has risen to his cheeks at the sight of the hot guy that wasn't his Levi.

"Eren, we're gonna be sharing a room...you can't ignore me forever." Adam pleaded with the brunette boy, watching him carefully and exhaling slowly when he got no reply. "I'm not that bad, and it's gonna be difficult to pretend I don't exist when you're gonna be in my room..."

"I can try." Eren replied, his muffled voice coming out a little shakier than he'd have liked.

"Please give me a chance. I'm sure we can be friends." The blond moved a little closer, frowning when Eren edged away even more.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

".....Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Yeah it is."

"You're so stubborn! Just accept you're living with us then-"

Their bickering was cut off by a knock on the door, to which the boys both glanced at the blonde woman standing there. Carla Malin smiled warmly at her son and the boy she was taking into her home, before sitting down on Eren's other side.

"Hi, Eren. It's me, Carla. We met two days ago, do you remember me?"

"Yes. I'm staying with you, right?" Eren replied quietly, looking over at her and ignoring Adam's existence.

"Yeah, we've done this for a few of my father's patients before. Though none of them were as young as you." Carla replied with a warm smile which Eren hesitantly returned.

Adam's disgruntled expression instantly changed into an embarrassed but happy smile at how cute Eren's tiny smile was, quickly shaking his head as his cheeks flushed pink. "Dammit...." He mumbled under his breath, knowing he wouldn't be able to survive the week with his flaming gayness and the cute as fuck boy staying in his room.

Eren glanced at Adam then sighed softly, leaning back against the pillows with his smile still on his face. "I'm not that young."

"You're 15. That's still a child, sweetie.. But don't worry, whatever's happened to you....we'll look after you now."

“When are we going to your house?” The brunette asked quietly, looking at Carla shyly.

"We can go in an hour, after the doctor said you're okay. You've been healing very quickly. Normally it'd take weeks for your injuries to heal." Carla smiled back at him, taking his hand carefully. He smiled weakly, knowing full well it was because of his regenerative abilities.

Eren looked down at their hands and slowly held hers back, the motherly comfort a little alien to him after losing his mother so long ago; Carla’s smile widened a little more at the gesture.

The blond boy went to take Eren's hand like his mother had, purely out of a desire to be close to him, but withdrew it as the thought passed his mind. The brunette didn't miss the gesture and his eyes narrowed a bit, his free hand moving to grip at where his key necklace was- no, where it should be.

"Where's....where's my necklace?" Eren asked worriedly, looking down at his bandage covered chest.

“I don’t believe you had a necklace on you when you were found…” Carla mused, raising an eyebrow. “Does it have a special meaning to you, Eren?”

“Uh..yeah, it was my dad’s….”

“We’ll find it for you, honey. I promise.” She reassured him, stroking his cheek gently.

*****************************************

Commander Erwin exhaled in mild frustration at the shorter dark haired male standing in front of his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose. Hanji was standing off to the side, flicking through a notebook with feigned interest as they listened in on the aggressive conversation.

“We can’t arrange it in such a short time, Levi. It’s not possible.”  
“Make it possible.”

“Why can’t you wait a month?”

“A week’s still too long. He might be hurt.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at the final sentence, both the blond and the brunet being taken by surprise at how defensive the shortest male had sounded. Levi scowled and immediately justified his response.

“He’s an important asset for humanity. If he’s gone, we’ll be back to square one.” 

“Is that the only reason you want him back?”

When Levi didn’t answer, Hanji instantly dropped the book and came bounding towards the two properly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Does Levi have a thing for Eren?!”

“Absolutely not, shitty-glasses. He’s a brat, but his sister is adamant that he is going to be rescued.” The captain retorted, pushing the arm of his shoulders.

“Erwiiiiiiin, you can’t keep the lovers apart! Make it happen in a week!” Hanji continued never the less, ignoring Levi’s protests.

“Who am I to deny such romance?” Erwin smirked, it only widening at the malicious glare sent his way. “We’ll be ready to go in 7 days.”

Levi nodded and turned to walk briskly out of his office, pausing at the door and looking back at the two widely smirking Survey Corps veterans. 

“I don’t love Eren Jaeger. You’re both idiots.” He snapped before heading out.

Erwin and Hanji shared a glance before grinning and reclining back on their respective positions, Hanji against the desk and Erwin back in his chair.

“Totally called it.”

“So obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you guys did enjoy this read some of my other fics and also follow me on tumblr @absolutlyfangirl975


End file.
